Sith Child
by Lisa Tucker
Summary: Vague summary as I am still planing the plot: 10 years post Force Awakening. Main character is the off spring of one of the classic characters, and her existence is shrouded in secrecy and the dark side, will her blood line dominate her powers to the dark or light?
1. Chapter 1

There was a dense fog when in the area. Odd sounding chirps from unseen animals occasionally rang through the otherwise dense quiet. It was very humid and very uncomfortable atmosphere to be in. The ground was very unstable and unpredictable. No matter where you stepped you had to watch where you were going. Also, only a very dim lighting through the thick and low lying clouds from a sun that was on its dying phase of life. Humid, muddy and if not in the right mindset, depressing. This was the home of Hulan Organo.

0800am Hulan woke with a start. Nothing but the usual, her training regimen to begin. She was long since without a formal master and her isolation had begun three years ago. She looked over to the right of her small hut, which was built for a very short statured creature before her. Her gaze fell upon her fire pit from the night before. It had long since fizzled out and the idea of getting out of her self-heated sleeping bag unsettled her. She shook her head, no time fore selfish thoughts. Even as a lone living communicating creature on the planet she had work to do. Training and demanding the most of her body was what she was used too.

She rolled out of her bedding. The unpleasantly cold air settled into her bones, and she shivered. With a smile she wrapped an old rope around her torso. It was a very threadbare and old cloak. It is black and was once a very long cape. It reeked of sweat and old blood. Being as it took quite awhile to double boil water, Hulan often got lazy and just let her personal hygiene go to hell. She had crafted the sleeves from the excess length at the end. She herself was a very short 5foot tall. Her father was a very tall 5'11. He was who the once cape belonged to initially. The fabric was meant for space temperatures so it served surprisingly well on the cool and clammy swamp planet she was on. She crouched low and walked over to the small fire place. She stirred around the much burned ashes and realized today she would need to salvage new wood to dry for future fires if she wanted to be warm at all. This was an entire day task as she had to not only find none rotten and useless wood, she had to take it in doors and let it air out in the only semi-dry place in the entire planet that she knew of; her very small and humble mud hut.

She poured her ration into the boiled water she had collected yesterday. A small loaf of bread popped up, and she slipped last nights kill onto a spit and turned it over a fire. It was barely enough calories to get her up and going for the day but it was better then having nothing in your stomach. As she munched she glanced out her window. The dreary dense fog and dimly light swamp land met her eyes. Hulan let out a sigh, she longed to be back on a her home planet. She often forgot what real grass looked like. Mud, and murky water was about as good as it got here.

She shuffled out of her warm robe, and tied her hair back into a tight and sloppy bun. Were her master to see her all disheveled she would be punished, but since there was no estimated time back for him this time she had lost her concern for that matter. "Meep meep, bleep", a small squeak erupted. A small droid whirred to life soon as her motion was sensed beside its monitors. It was less then knee high, and had an abnormally triangular top piece. It was slated with numbers CC-9. Marked with red for the First District, it was once a driod mean to go along with fighter ships into combat. However, its new assignment was to occupy time and report any deviances to orders by Hulan to her master. Hulan had not been a fan of this droid in the beginning, as any young 12 year old wouldn't be. Now she had formed a begrudging fondness for the small metal being.

"Yes, CC-9, I'm up and I'm about to head out for my morning exercise. I have eaten and I have hydrated" she stated to the droid, who had a check list that it had to monitor daily on her. With a happy whirrrr, CC-9 rolled up to her and ejected a very fine needle. Hulan sighed again, "really, is this necessary everyday? My blood sugars have always remained fine!". CC-9 simply rolled forward slightly and beeped loudly once. Which in droid meant, 'yes'. Or in CC-9 meant, I have too, its orders you know! Hulan complied and let the droid take a small finger prick to run her blood glucose. She finished rolling up her sleeping bag and rinsed her mouth with mouth wash. When she turned back she saw CC-9 waiting by the small door. Hulan slipped on her boots and patted the small droid on the top as she squeezed out the small hut door, "See you in about four hours, CC-9. It has been 6 months since we have heard from Master, so if you hear anything at all send me a notification on my communicator''. Hulan had a wrist communicator she was responsible for wearing at all times, it tracked her GPS and also was a contact between CC-9, who received any and all messages from the world beyond the swamp planet.


	2. Chapter 2: Planned Arrival

The dense fog always made it hard for Hulan to actually visualize more than a few steps in front of her. She paused about a mile into her treck and rummaged around in the small back pack she had with her. She put on her night vision goggles. With a grimace she realized her master would consider her weak but with the days very short on this planet she needed to get going to do both her training and gather fire wood. With her vision dark green but much more clear, the young woman began to scan her horizon for already fallen trees. Those were the easier to salvage wood from, although, it was a risk of it's own…the wood closest to the ground was usually already rotting from the wet conditions.

She scanned one tree that was pretty large trunked an had lots of low lying branches not quite on the ground. Bingo, she thought! She raced over to the tree and expected the wood present. She pressed her foot against the most easily accessible wood…her foot instantly caved right in; rotten wood. With a glance up she found the closet branch. With a slight jump up, she grabbed on and swung up. She broke out her ax and began hacking away. If the ground wasn't so wet she could have just dropped the branches she sawed off onto the ground and collected later. Instead she had to gather what she could handle stuffing into a bag and haul it back to back to the hut each time. Between the sawing of very thick branches and heavy loads, Hulan knew she would be exhausted after just two trips. Her goal would be to fill the spare corner of the hut. While it was low to the ground, the amount of wood you could fit was surprisingly a lot. The teenager carefully placed the last branch of load number one into her bag and leapt off the slope of the ground she had reached. With a concentration she used the force to land gracefully to the ground and headed back to the hut.

Kylo Ren paced the small space of his quarters. He was perplexed and pissed. There was something going on with the apprentice of his, even thought he could not pin point what. He had deposited her on a remote planet three years ago to hid her presence from his master, Lord snoke. She was very raw in her talents, and he could not seem to bend her to the Dark side completely. She also was not aware or taught of the light side but with her fear of him he felt he could persuade her easily. With a jolt he realized he had been concentrating on this for far too long. There was no way his master or anyone could ever find out about his apprentice. Her blood line would make her dangerous, and easily over turn either him or a Jedi and seeing as he could not figure out which she would go to, made it all the more a problem. The more she grew and was alone the more she was surely to have an epitome.

"General Ren, your ship awaits you, sir'', a young strom trooper appeared on his intercom. Kylo raised his sweating head to the monitor and paged in, 'About time, cadet, we shall be heading out in 20 minutes sharp. Be there or your commander shall hear about it.". Kylo felt the young cadet trooper shiver before nodding and turning and marching to the launch bay. Kylo shook his head. It was infuriating to use such a young staff but they were the easiest to manipulate and thus keep his secret what it was, a secret. He had hand selected two of the youngest and highest trained young troopers. They were specifically combat soldiers. What made these two better where they were from the newest set of clones, and these were the least likely to commit treason. He stood up, wiped down his damp with sweat forhead and grabbed his helmet. The continued use of this would secure his identity be a mystery to anyone but his two little troopers and his apprentice.

He strode out into the brightly lit launching bay. With his mask on and a new robe he was quit intimidating. He had grown a few inches which had just added to his frightening appearance. Troopers 5569 and 5570 stood at attention in front of his small and powerful personal ship. With a nod they followed him onto the ship. He strapped in and piloted into deep space.

"Sir, where is our mission to be done?" a meek Trooper 5569 asked from his station at one of the gun. Per usual, Ren had not disclosed his destination with the two. This was their first mission with him. He usually went every two months to visit and train his apprentice but every time he found a reason to kill off the troopers that accompanied him. Ren felt the annoyance at the youthful trooper. The two clone troopers he had selected honestly couldn't be any older than his apprentice, easy to control.

"Trooper, were I too tell you that, I would have already told you, correct?" Ren said coldly. The young two troopers exchanged glances, Ren felt it.

"Yes General", quickly stated the two in unison. Ren smiled to himself. Their fear of him was consuming both of them. Perfect. However, he didn't want them to be so afraid the would run. It was a balance of fake compassion and fear with young ones to control them.

"Good, however, troopers we are going to go pay someone a surprise visit. We should arrive in about two days." Ren stated. He felt both the boy's confusion ripple through out the cabin. It was unorthodox to go on a mission without strict orders from Lord Snoke. The confusion would help shroud his true intention. Not going light speed would also keep his mission from seeming desperate, even though it slightly was. Ren sat back and punched in "expect arrival in 2 days, have apprentice ready for arrival. Not being ready shall result in harsh punishment" to be sent to CC-9. He smiled, this was the cruel and fun part of being a master, the harsh arrival and fear from the young one.


	3. Chapter 3

With a large thump the last load of heavy branches fell to the hut's ground. Hulan was drenched with sweat and reeked of the morning's tasks. She ladled out some water and gulped it down. She smiled as she looked at the heaps of branches. It was a successful morning, more than fifteen bags. That was enough to last a couple weeks nights, and that was if she was liberal with it. Pleased with her self, she paused to look down to CC-9 who had rolled up to her. Beep beep, meep meep MEEP! The droid frantically whistled at her. Hulan frowned, "what is going on, CC-9?". The droid rolled away and flickered a short message onto a bare mud wall of the shallow hut "expect arrival in 2 days, have apprentice ready for arrival. Not being ready shall result in harsh punishment". It was a message from her master. The color drained from her face. She was not ready for him to come. She did not have enough food prepared for the two of them, which was an expectation. She had not even completed her daily training for the day. Hulan scrambled to her feet, in a panic. CC-9 whirled in circles, also in a panic. The two had formed a bond and both knew what would happen to the young fleshling. Hulan put a hand out and force stopped CC-9. "It's okay little droid. I will go out and hunt, and complete my training tonight. I shall just be out hunting in the dark. I have night vision goggles for a reason, correct?" CC-9 whirred a worried little chirp then rolled up to her, it's triangular head swiveled around so it's camera could see her. Hulan nodded to the driod, and stuck out her finger for the afternoon blood glucose before she began to hurriedly straighten the hut. It had only been about 5 months since she had stumbled across the little dwelling. It was unexpected as she had no clue another bi-ped had ever walked the planet. Other then the shortness of it, she was grateful for the shelter other than a tent. It was much more secure and even had some remaining blankets and kettles present. Hulan counted out the dried meat she had cured. It was enough for her to last a month, so if her master was gracious and only staid a couple weeks she would have to start over again with a massive hunt but at least she would have some to please him and his outrageous expectations. Hulan squared her shoulders after her hut looked presentable and walked over to CC-9, "it will be okay, little droid we are not as unprepared as I thought. I'm going to go mediate and finish my training, okay?" CC-9 beeped and Hulan gathered up a new bag, with some rations for evening meal and headed out side once again into the dark of the night.

The damp was chillier in the afternoon. A light mist began to start. Hulan put up her hood and found a circle of trees slightly hanging low to protect her slightly from the rain. A rock was propped up pretty high and she force leapt up to rest on it. She put her back pack on fully and sat cross legged. It was her training to mediate uninterrupted, no matter her surroundings for a good two hours. So she began. However during her mediations was when she normally came across some very unsettling realizations.

The patter of the rain became a rhythm as she became in one with the invisible energy around her, and what was flowing through her and other living beings constantly; the force. When her master was present it was always a immensely unpleasant experience. She visualized pain, and screaming and what she was told to be power. When her master was present if she did not give in she would be made to go with out a meal for days, or suffocated or hung upside down. Usually she complied but the last six months of being in isolation she had been tantalized with some other side of this invisible force that she much rather enjoyed. She sometimes was visited by a small creature, who walked with a cane and had large ears and had a presence of power to him. She had first been startled and woken from her mediation the first time he had appeared her. However, the second and third time she appreciated the calming presence the small big eared creature had on her. As the rain pattered down upon her already shivering body she reached out. Her senses felt the rain, each droplet, it felt the trees, the small animal quivering in it's den to her right, it also felt the small vibrations from a frantic little droid five miles away. She breathed in and with her breath out force seeked, "come back, little master. Please." She was scared, she was terrified of her master being on her way and that was bad, he would sense it upon being within the orbit of the planet he exiled her too. She needed to be centered. She calmed herself again. She reached out further. She felt the vast lake where parts from an unknown ship rested deep at the murky bottom. She prodded along every rock. Each breath took her farther. When her master came she would need to demonstrate her awareness.

"AH, young one, at last we meet again, I see", the slightly grouchy voice came to her. She breathed and turned her focus of mediation to the sound of this aberration voice. There he gimped from behind a rock and came to rest infront of her, his cane propped under his small gnarled hands. Hulan smiled even in deep mediation. She reached out with warmth in her mediation voice, "I'm so glad to see you, green one!" The old creature plopped down in front of her body. He looked up into her closed eyes, and although his presence was just an aberration she felt his gaze. She tried to look away.

"Child, what bothers you so?" he implored. Hulan shuddered and her focus almost altered. She set her mind stronger. The green man noticed.

"Scared of someone coming, I feel?" came the reply to his own inquisition. Hulan opened her eyes. Her focus was not altered so she was able to keep her gaze while her mediation was in place and her eyes physically opened. He remained there. This was good step, she had been unable to do this until three months ago.

"Yes, my old friend. My master is coming within the next day, and I'm not prepared for his arrival. He is very cruel and I fear my new home will anger him," Hulan nodded her head back in the direction of her little hut. The green man, placed his small hand on her knee. She felt the calming sensation flow through her.

"Fear is not healthy, young one. Talked about this, we have", he stated firmly. Hulan bowed her head. She was unsure of how to address this old creature, who was but an aberration. She was so confused. Here was a kind and gentle energy, but she was pressed to feel and eventually do horrific things. She trembled with the torn feeling. Her eyes began to water, even though she fought to hold them back.

"Old friend, you know the ways of the force. I can tell. I know not what to do or how to do it. There has to be more then anger and pain with this. That is what my master commands of me. I do not want to believe he has hid things from me but with the past long months of self-exploration I feel this to be true. Do you have any answers, dear old one?" Hulan was about in tears by the end of her small heart felt rant to this green creature, only visible in her minds eye.  
When she looked up the small creature was standing up, facing away from her. Alarm shot through her and she reached out, desperate, "Old friend, I beg of you, if I have offended you I shall not repeat that!"

The old creature slowly turned to her and stated, "young one, I have not told you my identity. That hut you found and claimed home was once mine. Long ago, it was. Died there, I did. Trained in the ways of the force I did, to another young one. You have his eyes, and his fathers's eyes. As does his nephew, and of his great niece. Yoda, my name is".

Hulan was even more confused, "Then Yoda, my friend. You then must be a master in the force. Are there more then one side of this than what my master has been teaching me?"

Yoda sat down again, his cane propped across his lap. He sighed heavily, "young one, know you must. Yes, your master has taught you only of the dark side of the force. Full of pain and suffering it is. The light side, full of mercy and genuine kindness. Powerful it is, not from pain as the Dark side is."

Hulan began to cry. It was uncontrollable sobs. Her master had lied, and from this she was devastated. As cruel as he had been to her entire life, he was the only living contact she had been allowed. She put her knees up to her face and rocked back and forth. Yoda simply looked at her. She looked up,

"Yoda, then it must be that I am destined to always feel this void. I know not of any of this light side. If Master were to find out he would most certainly kill me. Even if he betrayed what trust I had, he would not care. He is here so soon. I do not want to fight him; I will not win. Help me Yoda, please?" she spoke to her aberration friend. She felt the calming presence again. Yoda did not answer with words, he answered with another visual besides himself.

Suddenly Hulan was surrounded by more people then she had ever witnessed. She saw the familiar glow of light sabers like her master had but only none were red, and only a few had the side beams his had. She saw young ones, she saw old ones. It was very warm, but dimly lit. It was peaceful. She scanned around. A few looked in her direction but she knew she was unseen. Confusion clouded her. A bearded man, with gray in what was left on his head stood and beckoned to her. Afraid and embarrassed, Hulan pushed away from the vision.

Back to her normal level of mediation, Yoda looked expectedly at her. Hulan began to ask, "What was that-", before Yoda cut her off,

"Feel young one, tell me what it was. Your emotions serve you well." Hulan was buzzing with excitement, fear and realization.

"If I may, call you Master?" she quietly asked. The old man became alert and distant, "long time since I have heard that, it has. Yes, young one".

Hulan bubbled, "that was a school of some sort, where others like me learn of this light side you tell me about! Master Yoda, I should be there."

Yoda flicked his ear and hobbled up onto his two legs.

"Yes, young one. Will be a tough task, but go you must. To the academy and learn to be a Jedi".

Hulan had never heard the word before. Jedi, huh, she was capable of learning the light side. She felt the fear again, but pushed it aside. Tranquility settled into her mind and she felt the entire planet, the creatures, the movement, and the unfortunate entry of a darkness, as her masters ship was about to enter orbit. She glanced at Yoda,

"Old friend, I have work to do, and quickly". Yoda nodded and then, was gone.


End file.
